A Monster's Love
by Varmint
Summary: What Russia wants, Russia gets and what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. And, this is actually good for Denmark, seeing how he's been feeling lonely lately. But, what will the Dane do when Russia's advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding? What will happen when Russia kidnaps him? What will the Nordics do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Love of a Monster**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Summary: **What Russia wants, Russia gets. And what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. What will the Dane do when Russia' advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding?

**Warning: **Dark stuff. There will be torture in later chapters as I try to weave everything together.

Denmark's had a tough life. Since his birth in the cold and dangerous Nordic lands, he had never felt completely happy. Sure, he felt something close to it whenever he was around his brother's, but they had left him years ago. Even though he could still see them, it just wasn't the same as before when he was the father figure for all of them. And, the cherry on the cake, he had been feeling watched for the past month.

At first it was nothing. While sitting in his chair in the World Meeting, he had felt watched, but as he scanned the room, he saw nobody looking at him but at America, who was yapping about his global hero. The feeling returned a month later in the next World Meeting, but this time it was in the restaurant. Oddly enough, the only person who was looking at him was Prussia, who wanted to invite him out for a beer.

The feelings at first were far apart, but now they were almost always frequent, and he felt watched almost every day at specific hours. Sadly, his paranoia was now getting the best of him and he could barely sleep. But he also accounted that to the letters he had received from someone telling him just how beautiful and useful he was.

"Hey... Daniya..." Denmark was sitting in a dark bar with a beer glass in his hands; in the club because England and Prussia had made him go with the rest of the party loving countries.

He looked up at the person that greeted him, finding none other than the biggest country in the world, Russia, sitting beside him. His dark blue eyes widened at this, seeing how he and Russia barely spoke whenever their countries were not of concern.

This hurt him slightly because he had known Russia since he was just a scared little kid. Known him since before he became this cold and twisted creature. Denmark had known Russia for almost as long as he had known Sweden, and he felt his heart ache whenever he thought of the lost friendship he used to have with the larger country.

"Uh, hey, Russia..." Denmark looked down at his drink, wondering why Russia would be speaking with him. "What's up?"

Denmark was unaware of just how fidgety Russia was, fingers drumming on his own glass as his mind stumbled over the words he wanted to say. "Uh- Not much... I mean..." The Russian's mind was a jumbled mess, and the fact that Denmark was so close to him did not help. But, Russia gulped in a big breath and smiled smoothly at the other man. "I cannot be complaining with the current state of my country. And you?"

Denmark smiled shyly as Russia finished speaking, completely oblivious to his earlier stutters. "Everything's good. Can't complain either."

Both men fell into silence after this, Russia looking away as he started bouncing his left foot, and Denmark went back to his drink, taking small sips of the bitter drink. The music was loud and the bass vibrated violently, even making the liquid in the glasses shake.

Denmark rolled his eyes as he saw some random drunk couple stumbling over each other on the dance floor, the woman grinding into the man as he rubbed his hands all over her body. This was not a new scene for him, but seriously, one would expect for people to behave more properly in public.

"So..." Russia dragged out, his eyes also on the couple. "Are you doing anything after this?" He asked, making Denmark turn to him with wide eyes.

The Russian Federation. Asking him if he had any plans. This was a joke, right?

But Denmark didn't question it. Russia was a dangerous man whom he didn't want to anger. So, he went on the safest road he could find. "No. I'm not doing anything."

"Well, would you like to go somewhere with me?" Russia asked, looking down at his glass so the Dane wouldn't see how red his face had gotten.

Denmark's mouth almost hung open after Russia asked that, but he quickly shook his head and started racking his brain for reasons for Russia asking him this. He had a few theories. A) Russia wanted to get revenge on America by hurting his best friend. B) He was actually a psychotic rapist that wanted to rape Denmark. And C) Russia actually was at least a bit interested in Denmark and wanted to actually hang out with him.

And, praying that it wasn't A nor B, Denmark smiled and nodded. "That'd be cool."

Russia seemed to perk up at that answer, and smiled at Denmark, which surprised the other male.

Russia was not known for smiling so warmly and earnestly to other countries, and here he was making small talk with Denmark as if he actually mattered. It actually surprised the Danish native so much that he wanted to ask what Russia was up to. But he wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't going to risk making the slightly younger man angry.

So, both men finished drinking their beers in companionable silence, just watching as the rest of the club goers tripped over each other after consuming too much alcohol. Denmark fought the urge to roll his eyes as he spotted France and Prussia dry humping one another in the middle of the dance floor, then he just set his mug down when France's hand started to travel closer to Prussia's pants.

"I'm done." He announced, which made Russia quirk an eyebrow. "You done or should I wait for you outside?"

Russia only shook his hand slowly, placing his own drink on the bar to get up. "Do not worry about it, Daniya. I would also like to get out of this strip club."

Denmark cracked a smile at the small joke Russia had made, then started to weave his way through the many dancing people, feeling a bit claustrophobic as more than one person actually tried to feel him up. Of course, he only pushed them away and continued walking, but he was still immensely freaked out.

Russia, on the other hand, was gradually growing angrier as the club goers tried to touch his Denmark. They weren't pure enough to be touching him, and yet they were trying to get into bed with him. Russia only kept his hands in his pocket as he shoved his way through the crowd, opting to just hide his anger and hope that Denmark would only see him after tonight.

"Finally free!" Denmark exclaimed a bit dramatically as they finally left the main entrance of the club, making Russia smile a bit.

The people that were still waiting in line for admission actually wondered why Denmark was so happy to leave the most exclusive club in the city, but the man just ignored them as he continued walking.

"So..." Denmark asked as he slowed his pace, wanting to walk beside Russia instead of in front. "Where are we going?"

Russia looked up at the sky and didn't answer, which left Denmark staring at him, silently wondering why Russia hadn't said anything. Then, Russia stretched his arms up into the sky and slowly brought them down once more, but his right arm found its way around Denmark's shoulders, making the blonde man almost squeak in surprise as Russia brought him closer to his own body.

"I do not really know, Daniya." Russia answered, looking down as Denmark's face was grazed by a light blush. "I just wanted to get out of there. I did not feel like being subjected to too much stupidity."

Denmark was actually curious as to why Russia was even at the club to begin with, then he smelled something interesting. "Russia, how many beers did you have?"

Russia smiled and looked away from him once more, watching as the cars passed them by as they walked on the sidewalk on route to their hotel... Well, at least he thought this was the way to the hotel. But, he didn't care where they were going right now because he was just reveling in the feeling of having Denmark by his side.

"I had about three... And a few vodkas... But that does not matter, Denmark!" He smiled, not understanding why Denmark had asked that.

Denmark was actually surprised by the answer, but the smile that Russia offered him was more than enough to calm his nerves once more and he decided that he would allow himself at least a bit of happiness if just for one night.

So, they continued walking down the street without saying a single word, each man enjoying the night because of their own secret needs. When they finally did reach the hotel, Russia walked Denmark to his room, and now both men found themselves in front of his room.

"So..." Denmark dragged out as he tried to collect himself from Russia's grasp, but found it harder than expected.

"Denmark..." Russia whispered, and he said it so lowly that Denmark stopped his struggle to pay attention to Russia.

"Did you say something?" Denmark asked, both his hands an inch away from the arm Russia had slung over his shoulder.

Russia seemed to struggle with the answer after Denmark asked that, then he retracted his arm and shook his head. "I... uh... I-I didn't say anything."

Denmark was shocked at the various feelings filling Russia's eyes, and then he noticed that he had experienced something very rare. Russia had actually been himself with Denmark... But now he was losing him.

Then Russia took a few steps back, leaving Denmark with a very familiar feeling of loneliness. "Well... Uh..." Denmark started, scratching the back of his head as fished for his hotel key.

"Goodbye!" The forced innocence surged into Russia's voice stronger than before, and his face of indecision was changed with the mask of perfect childish bliss, leaving Denmark a bit saddened.

"Yeah..." Denmark muttered, but found Russia leaving before he could even finish his sentence. "See ya..." He dragged out as he watched Russia's back growing smaller.

Denmark sighed as soon as Russia was completely gone, then shook his head and entered his hotel room. Did he really have to screw up everything he touched?

**Okay, new story time! I've been working on this for quite some time now and I'm planning on really making something out of this. I know I have other stories I have to do, but I have a bit of writer's block on those. I just hope you like this own.**

**Anyways, if you want to find out what this crazy pairing is all about, please give me three reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Monster's Love

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Summary: **What Russia wants, Russia gets. And what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. What will the Dane do when Russia's advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding?

**Warning: **Dark stuff. There will be torture in later chapters as I try to weave everything together.

The day after Denmark's very unusual encounter, he was confused as to why the cold and calloused country known as Russia had actually taken time out of his; what Denmark presumed to be; busy schedule to speak with him. Especially in an environment he was clearly not comfortable in.

So now Denmark sat alone in the hotel's restaurant with a plate of breakfast from the restaurant cooling in front of him. The other nations weren't even awake yet, seeing how it was six in the morning, but Denmark hadn't been able to sleep.

Because, even though Russia was occupying his mind, the newest letter he had received that night was really beginning to worry him.

He held it in his hands right now and he was reading it over and over again, unaware that his plate was stone cold by now.

_"If I had your love, I would drag you to my level and make you hurt. If I had your trust, I would break and corrupt it until you trust no one but me. I would bring you so much further down, twist your confidence and destroy your spirit._

_You'd belong to me and only me. And you would love it."_

It was a short letter, but it chilled Denmark to the bones. He had been receiving letters like this for the past few months, but none of them had been so threatening. They had just spoken of how beautiful Denmark was and how much this mystery writer longed for him.

But this one... This one freaked him out and made Denmark wonder just what sick son of a bitch was stalking him.

"Oh, Daniya, I didn't think I'd see you here."

Denmark jumped at the childish voice that spoke up from his left, losing grip on the letter and letting it fall to the floor.

The startled Dane looked up as he placed his hand over his heart, trying to calm it down, only to find Russia standing in front of him with a tray of food in hand, smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you, Daniya."

Denmark's shock changed into slight confusion when Russia sat down in the chair in front of Denmark's own, but didn't complain as he bent down to pick the letter up.

"What were you reading?"

The shorter blonde looked up from the floor to find Russia leaning over the table, head cocked slightly as he tried to read the contents of the letter.

Denmark immediately shoved the letter into his coat's pocket and blushed bright red, trying to think up different answers. He couldn't tell Russia of his stalker! Not even his brothers knew about that, so it would be kind of stupid to tell a men he had just literally started speaking to the day before.

"Oh..." Denmark mumbled, mind slow on trying to come up with an answer.

But Russia just smiled his innocent smile, head cocked slightly to the side. "Would it happen to be a love letter from your secret lover?"

This possibility scared Denmark even more than the real circumstances.

"Of course not! Why would you think that Russia?"

The cold country only shrugged with a smile still on his face, "I don't know. I believe I was just hoping the answer would be no."

Denmark blinked at the answer, but before he could even think of asking what the taller man meant, Russia spoke up.

"What are you doing here so early? I did not know you were a morning person." Russia's smile never faltered as he unraveled his napkin and grabbed his utensils.

The blonde in front of him looked at him with slight surprise, but Denmark shook his head and did his best to continue talking with Russia. He didn't mind the conversation, in fact, he actually liked it.

"I'm usually not, Russia. But..." Denmark looked down at the letter in his hands, eyes narrowing slightly. "I've had a lot on my mind recently.

Russia didn't miss the sadness in the Dane's tone, but Denmark _did_ miss the smug smile Russia now wore. Silence fell over both men as Russia began to eat his food and Denmark just stayed glaring at the letter in his lap until Denmark's brothers walked up to the table. Russia glared softly at them before his smile replaced it, all the while Denmark just frowned at them.

He may love his brothers, but he didn't feel like dealing with them this morning. He had been okay just sitting there in silence with the bigger country.

It was somewhat odd, feeling so okay with the scary man, but it wasn't like Russia had always been so bad. Denmark had known him as a child and gotten to know the kind and caring person underneath the cold exterior.

Maybe that was why he wanted to get to know Russia better. Because he wanted to see that Russia once more.

"Hey, Denmark," Norway asked with his arms crossed, looking at Denmark with narrowed eyes. "Where have you been? We said we would meet up in the lobby before going for breakfast."

Denmark blinked up at the shorter blonde, momentarily not understanding what he was talking about, then his brain jump started and he knew what Norway had meant.

"I forgot all about that! I woke up early and hungry, so I decided to have some breakfast." Denmark chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, all the while his right hid the letter on his lap below his right thigh.

Russia's smile never faltered as he looked at the Nordics that had come to interrupt them, but on the inside, he was seething. Why couldn't he speak with Denmark without interruptions? Sure he had his opportunity last night, but he had chickened out. So today he had awoken to try to speak with the Dane about why he had started to speak with him.

But now his pesky brothers were about to ruin everything!

"Have you already finished, or will you join us for breakfast?" Iceland asked, arms crossed as he stood beside Norway, waiting impatiently to be able to get his food.

Denmark looked from his brothers to Russia, and noticing how sad he suddenly looked, shook his head. "Nah, I'm already full. Hey, Russia, you doing anything before the Meeting?"

Russia smiled up at Denmark with all of his happiness clear on his features, and nodded in happiness. "I mean, no, I'm not doing anything. Would you like to do something while we wait?"

Denmark chuckled at Russia's enthusiasm, but looked up to the Nordics, only to find frowns all around. His smile faded at the looks, but he then shook his head and turned to Russia. He was going to try to befriend Russia and his brothers were not going to stop him. He remembered Russia as a little child and wanted to see if there was anything close to that still left in this cold behemoth.

"Let's go, Rusland. We have two hours left before we have to be trapped in a boring meeting room. Do you know how to play Go Fish?"

Denmark had gotten up and grabbed Russia, walking with him to be able to get away from his brothers as soon as possible. He missed the worried glances and glares sent his way by the Nordics, but it's not like he would care. His brothers may be his brothers, but he had a right to befriend anyone he wanted.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title:** A Monster's Love**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Summary: **What Russia wants, Russia gets. And what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. What will the Dane do when Russia's advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding?

**Warning: **Dark stuff. There will be torture in later chapters as I try to weave everything together.

Russia couldn't help but smile as Denmark led him away from the Nordics in the restaurant, completely disregarding his brothers' feelings. He didn't think that Denmark would ever want to hang out with him, but now that he was actually leaving his brothers for him... Russia was extremely happy!

But while Russia smiled, he was oblivious to Denmark's sadness. He didn't want to upset his brothers, but he didn't want to be controlled by them either. This was a double edged knife where he would either get hurt or where the Nordics would get hurt.

He didn't want to hurt his siblings, but he had never been more selfless than selfish. And right now, he didn't feel like dealing with his family.

Not with the secrets he was hiding.

So Denmark led Russia all the way to the hotel's arcade room and smiled once they got there, finding Russia's surprised and amazed face completely adorable.

"What's up, Russia? Never been to an arcade before?"

Russia's face filled with wonder changed back to his innocent smile before Denmark could even notice the change.

"I have. But only with my sisters." Russia had his eyes closed as his head leaned down slightly, smile still in place. "I have never been to one with a friend that's not family."

Denmark was somewhat shocked at the news, but, at the same time, not very. He had known that Russia was not much of a social butterfly. Nor was he a country many others wanted to get to know. So hearing that he'd only really had fun with his sisters actually made sense.

"Well, I believe it is my job to ensure this newest experience being the best first experience in an arcade ever!" Denmark smiled brightly up at the Russian, managing to catch him off guard.

Russia had always known Denmark was happy, but he had never thought he would want to make Russia happy.

"So, come on!" Denmark opened the glass doors to the arcade with a bright smile, holding them open for Russia. "You have money on you, right?"

Denmark was immediately grateful when Russia's smile wasn't the innocent and fake one he always wore but one of real happiness and warmth.

"I believe I have something to waste on games."

* * *

"Come on, Russia! I'll race you to the Meeting Room!"

"I bet I will beat you!"

Denmark laughed in pure bliss as he took off running in front of the taller man, his large black coat tied around his waist while his shirt's long sleeves were pulled up to the elbows. He was breathing heavily, seeing how they had been active for the past two hours without stopping unless it was for drinks, but he was happy.

Even though Russia had never gone to an arcade without his sisters, the younger man had quickly gotten accustomed to Denmark and his zany ways and became the perfect partner for earning tickets and beating any challenger.

Especially in that dancing game. It surprised Denmark to no end how agile Russia was on that machine.

Russia laughed as he chased after the older man, his own coat still on, but its sleeves rolled up and allowing his bare forearms to be seen. And what really made Denmark was smile was the fact that Russia's laugh was real, a melodic timbre that hid no secrets.

Russia had opened himself up in the past two hours because of all the fun Denmark had managed to make him feel. He no longer gave him that guarded yet innocent smile. He now gave him a broad smile full of teeth and happiness. And Matthias would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything at the sight of Russia's true smile.

"We're going to be late to the meeting if you don't hurry up, slow poke!" Denmark shouted back to his new found friend as he ran, making a small pout form on the Russian's face.

"I am stuck carrying your huge pink puppy! How could I run faster?" Russia called after the Dane, which made the blonde bark out a rough lough.

"By using your legs!"

Russia shook his head softly at the lame excuse for a joke, but still allowed his real smile to graze his lips. He was enjoying this so much. He wished this moment never ended!

"Come on! You know Germany will be angry with me if I'm late to yet another meeting!" Denmark turned around and ran towards Russia, smiling brightly as he grasped onto the left fore and hind legs of the giant plush toy, making the Russian look at him with slight confusion.

Denmark's smile never faltered as he ushered the younger to run faster. "If we share the weight, you'll have less to worry about and you'll be faster."

Russia didn't have the heart to point out the fallacy in that logic, so all he did was nod and urge his legs to run faster.

It was another five minutes of running around like chickens with their heads cut off before they reached the meeting room, making Denmark groan loudly at the closed door in front of them.

He was panting heavily, the full weight of the giant, plush and pink toy on his back, all the while Russia huffed and puffed.

"There's no way to avoid getting scolded now!" Denmark frowned, closing his eyes as he hunched slightly, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs.

Russia looked up from his own hunched over state, and finding that he didn't like Denmark's distressed tone, grabbed the plush toy from off his back and shook his head.

"Germany would never dare scold me. Much less a friend of mine."

Denmark blinked in surprise as the weight of the plush toy was lifted off his back, then looked up to find Russia smiling at him once more.

That broad smile full of teeth. That smile that Denmark was finding cuter every time he saw it.

"You..." Denmark stuttered softly, slowly straightening up to his full height to he didn't feel too short while around Russia.

He wasn't used to being the shorter one of a pair. And it was both annoying and refreshing. Then again, the past hours with Russia have all been refreshing and relaxing.

"You find me as a friend?"

Russia blinked down at him, shocked at the question, then chuckled softly. "Of course I find you as my friend! Why else would I spend the day with you?"

Denmark blushed as Russia continued chuckling, "I don't know! Maybe 'cause... uh... 'Cause you want to steal all my snow because everyone knows Danish snow is better than Russian!"

Denmark began to laugh just when Russia did so, both unable to control themselves at the outrageous allegation. Their laughter grew to be so loud that suddenly the doors to the meeting room opened, only to reveal and extremely outraged Germany.

"What do you think you are-" He cut off as soon as he saw both men sobering up rather quickly, shocked to find a pink puppy on the Russian's back. "Russia? Denmark?"

Denmark hiccuped behind his hand to try to hide his giggles, but Russia somehow managed to straighten his face and give Germany his trademark innocent smile.

"We are sorry for disrupting the meeting in this manner, Germany. We shall be getting to our seats now."

With that Russia grasped Denmark's wrist and pulled him into the room, eyes closed and innocent smile in place as he led them to the only two chairs available in the room. Denmark was still giggling behind his hand, but at noticing the awed look of all the other countries, it became even harder to hide his amusement.

He should have been worried at seeing his brother's scared and confused faces, but, really, after those wonderful two hours he spent with the Russian, he found that he could care less. This Russian man was an enigma he wanted to solve, a puzzle he wanted to put in place, a riddle he wanted to figure out.

And as he sat down, Russia sat to his left, placed the plush toy between them on the table, then looked up at the rest of the countries with his smile.

"We may continue."

With that simple mutter, the meeting continued and Denmark couldn't help but be amazed by the Russian's abilities. But, really, he didn't mind the odd looks he got. He had the large goof ball at his side, so he was more than okay with the glares and confused looks.

Because, for the first time in a very long time, he wasn't scared for his or his brother's safety. He was just enjoying the life he could.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A Monster's Love**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Summary: **What Russia wants, Russia gets. And what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. What will the Dane do when Russia's advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding?

**Warning: **Dark stuff. There will be torture in later chapters as I try to weave everything together.

"Maybe you should think this friendship over a bit... I don't want to see you getting hurt..."

"Russia will hurt you!"

"Are you nuts? North, you know what he did to me! He'll hurt you and... and... and destroy you!"

"That dirty commie is not good enough for you, Denny! Am I not a good enough friend for you?"

"Amérique! You should not be so mean to your friend! But, Danemark, you should steer clear of Russia. He is not he most stable of the mind."

Denmark frowned deeply as the men around him all bad mouthed Russia in different ways, America and Prussia being the two that spoke with the must insult. Canada had spoken softly and had tried his best to mind Denmark's feelings, but France had just kept his charming persona and smiled all the while he told America to calm down. Only to call Russia a nut case with the same calming tone.

The Dane's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to calm down, angered but not willing to fight his friends.

They all thought they were right. But he also thought _he_ was right.

Until now, Russia had not given Denmark _one_ reason to fear him. So he was not about to go around believing these men that so easily insulted the gentle giant.

Without a word, Denmark turned around and stormed away, leaving Prussia and America screaming after him while Canada and France stared on in silent worry.

The Meeting was in a brief recess for lunch and Denmark had actually allowed himself to be whisked away by his two best friends, a choice he now regretted. The halls were barren except for himself, seeing how the rest of the countries were in the cafeteria eating, so he allowed himself a small reprieve from his acting.

Instead of his usual cheery smile on his face, Denmark now bore a grim frown. His usually bright blue eyes seemed dull and his whole face had just darkened.

This was not the carefree Denmark the rest of the world knew.

No, this was a distraught man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. With secrets kept so well hidden that they only came to haunt him when he allowed them to.

And now the secrets of the love letters were the only thing he could think of.

They had started out extremely less descriptive. At first, they seemed to only want to speak to Denmark. And, if he had the power, Denmark would have written back, but whoever sent the letters never gave him a return address. Yet, while at the beginning Denmark might have written back, now he was sure he never would.

They had become so possessive and just angry feeling. Just reading the typed words on the blank piece of paper, Denmark knew the writer was angry and becoming impatient.

A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the first letter he received, one he thought to be oddly lovely.

_"You're an adorable bunny. So adorable I worry about the people around you._

_Why do you seem so sad tonight, bunny? Why do you frown when your brothers surround you? Are you not happy to be around them? Are they bothering you?_

_Because if they are, I could help you with them. I could help you forget all your pain, my bunny."_

He had never been called adorable before. A bunch of other words beginning with the letter a were his specialty. Annoying? Dozens of times. An asshole? Even more. But he- at least to his recent memory- had never been called adorable. Much less a bunny.

So, even though this letter should have immediately worried him- seeing how it clearly was telling him he could get rid of his family- it made him feel slightly fuzzy inside. Somebody had actually found him adorable.

But as the letters kept on coming once each month, Denmark knew this wasn't a matter to take lightly. Whoever wrote them was clearly attached to him with a bond he had no idea of being formed and wanted Denmark all to himself. And this really didn't bother him; many people were out to get him either for his looks or to get some kind of revenge; what bothered him was the fact that his brothers could be in danger.

If he remembered correctly, only the first letter and two more addressed his brothers. But that was one time too many.

And now this whole letter business had been going on for two years and still nothing had happened. Neither anything good or bad.

So Denmark was really starting to get worried.

Whoever this writer was; be it male or female; they were clearly patient. And patient and calculating. This person knew more about Denmark's personal life than his own brothers. This person knew that Denmark was a pained country and wanted help. And this person knew just how willing Denmark would be to save his brothers.

This situation could easily get out of hand if Denmark didn't try to fix it.

"Daniya!"

Denmark was so surprised by the sudden outburst that he jumped up and actually yelped, turning around to face whoever had screamed so loudly.

He glared up at the giggling face of a certain Russian, who clearly found Denmark's reaction to be too amusing.

"That wasn't funny, Russia! You scared the snow out of me!" Denmark scolded, face burning hotly as Russia started to laugh fully.

It took a minute or two, but Russia's loud laughs turned into small giggles, in which time Russia decided to speak to Denmark. "What, the snow I want to steal?"

Denmark's face was now as red as a tomato and he really felt like stomping his foot and screaming at Russia, but those feelings inside him died down when he saw the two women behind Russia. His embarrassment was forgotten once he saw the woman, having been replaced by confusion.

He had seen the two before with Russia, and knew them to be his sisters; Belarus and Ukraine; but he had never actually seen them up close. They were always with either Russia or their loud mouthed friend, Cuba, so it wasn't like Denmark had actually had the chance to see them.

But now that they were in front of him, he could understand why Russia didn't want any of the other countries getting too close to them.

They were absolutely beautiful. Physically, of course. But there was just something about the way they held themselves that was beautiful. Their eyes were positively stunning.

If he was correct, Ukraine was the taller of the two. And while she seemed too childish to actually be the eldest sister, there was just something about her eyes that screamed wonder. As if, even though she had been tasked with taking care of her younger siblings, the work had never gotten to damage her mind. As if she had never really felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

And, while Belarus seemed to be the complete opposite of her older sister, there was something hidden deep inside those cold eyes that let Denmark know she was indeed a sister of both Russia and Ukraine. There was still some innocence buried deep inside. It would just take some time to find it and bring it out.

Russia's laughter finally died down when he noticed Denmark looking at his sisters with shock, then the tall man smiled softly at the Dane.

"My sisters were surprised to find I had a new friend, so they decided they wanted to meet him before we continued this friendship. So, Belarus and Ukraine, this is my friend, Denmark."

Denmark still couldn't get over the shock that Russia found him as a friend. It was a new kind of feeling to be friends with someone that had at first seemed so impersonal. And this new feeling was a good one.

"Um... Hi." Denmark said lamely, waving slightly to the two women.

Ukraine's face immediately lit up and before Denmark could react, he found himself being hugged by an extremely strong woman. He would have never thought she would be this strong from just her physique!

"I am so glad Ivan finally found himself a friend! I had been getting so worried! I thought the the whole world would never accept my brother!" Ukraine now held Denmark at arms length, her blue eyes filled with mirth. "But look at who his new friend is! None other than the King of Northern Europe! The Lion of the North!"

Denmark's eyes widened at those words, stunned by them. "Wow... Nobody's called me that in a long time..." He said as Ukraine finally put him down, her hands still on his shoulders.

Ukraine's smile never faltered as she looked up at him. "I am so happy you have befriended my brother!"

Denmark smiled back at her, now sure that he had been right in believing Ukraine's innocence to be beautiful. If she had heard of his viking days and still accepted him, it proved that she was much more open minded than he thought.

But before he could speak more with her, Belarus forced Ukraine's hands off of Denmark's shoulders and stood in front of him.

Never before had Denmark been so scared of another country as right now. He may have faced Sweden and Norway before and other countries as well, but he never felt as scared as now.

"What are your intentions towards my big brother?" She asked, glaring so darkly that Denmark wondered if lasers would come out.

He stuttered softly, then shook his head and built up his courage. "I just want to be friends. I remember you all as kids, so I guess I just want to make sure you're all doing well. And, of course, be friends with Russia. He's pretty funny."

Belarus was clearly not convinced by the answer, but it proved to be good enough for Russia and Ukraine.

"Well, now that you two have managed to traumatize my best friend, how about we go back to the cafeteria to get some lunch? I am pretty sure Denmark here is pretty hungry." Russia chuckled nervously as he forced himself between Belarus and Denmark, not wanting Denmark to be too creeped out by the girl.

Belarus glared up at her brother, clearly not amused by what he had done, but still flipped her hair and turned around. Ukraine gasped and laughed as she followed her sister, trying to chat her up. And as those two left, Russia slipped an arm around Denmark's shoulders and smiled down at him.

"I am amazed. You survived."

Denmark barely noticed the arm wrapped around him, unsure as to why he didn't feel it too weird, and shook his head. "Belarus hates me."

Russia chuckled as he shook his head, then started to walk them both towards the cafeteria. "She did not start shaking her knife around, Daniya. That means she likes you."

A groan escaped Denmark's lips and he couldn't help his feelings of horror and confusion. Ukraine was hyper and he knew he would be able to live with her liking him. If anything, the problem with her would end up being that Denmark would be unable to tell her no.

But Belarus...

"If scaring the snow out of me means she likes me then I don't want to know what she would do to someone she doesn't like."

Russia's laugh boomed and sent shivers down Denmark's spine. And even though Russia's family was clearly weird, Denmark couldn't help but smile.

They had accepted him.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Love of a Monster

* * *

******Chapter 5**

* * *

**Summary: **What Russia wants, Russia gets. And what he wants now is none other than the King of Northern Europe himself, Denmark. What will the Dane do when Russia' advances go from sweet and awkwardly innocent to violent and demanding?

**Warning: **Dark stuff. There will be torture in later chapters as I try to weave everything together.

"My friend, what has had you worried for so long?"

Denmark looked up in slight confusion from the half eaten cake in front of him, searching out Russia's gaze. The Russian was looking down at him with a slight pout, his face leaning softly on his left hand.

"Worried?" Denmark blinked up at him, retracting his hands from the plate.

Russia hummed as he nodded at the Dane, then sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair. He inspected the Dane with an inquiring gaze, then huffed softly.

"I may have only known you formally for only the past few days, my friend, but I can tell that something is bothering you. And weighing down on you heavily."

The Dane lowered his gaze as he knew he was being scolded by his friend, but he just couldn't find it in himself to not tell him the truth.

The World Meeting had already ended and Denmark had been happy because of how well it had ended. After they had finished eating lunch, Russia and his sisters had insisted on Denmark sitting with them until the end. Then, when Germany had finally allowed them to leave, Denmark had been invited out to dinner by the small family.

There he was able to learn more things about the Russian siblings and after the girls had finished eating, they had left the boys together in the restaurant so they could go out shopping.

Denmark had found it somewhat odd to leave their sibling in the middle of dinner, but Ukraine had told him she knew her brother was in good hands so she was willing to leave them together. Belarus had just glared at him, silently telling him to take care of her brother.

Now Denmark was finishing up the last pieces of his chocolate cake with Russia making him feel uncomfortable.

"It's... It's not something you have to worry about..." Denmark mumbled softly, moving to grab his glass of water.

But before he could wrap his fingers around the glass, much paler fingers were wrapped around his own and pulled them up and towards the middle of the table.

"We are friends, correct?" Russia asked in such a serious and sad tone that Denmark just had to look up to see him.

The Russian's usual cheery violet eyes were now dulled down and Denmark felt horrible. He had put that sadness in the Russian. But he didn't want to discuss his problems just yet.

"Well, yeah." Denmark answered in an almost whisper.

Russia nodded in almost sagely way and still held the Dane's hand as he continued. "If we really were friends, you would tell me what troubles you so. If there is any way I could I help you, I would."

His eyes were so convincing. As Denmark looked into the beautiful purple eyes, he knew that the Russian was telling the truth. And suddenly, as if somehow forgetting all the problems that had plagued him for the past years, Denmark found that he wouldn't mind having Russia help him.

But he wasn't an idiot. He couldn't tell the larger nations his problems right now in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

So Denmark breathed in and did his best to smile up at his newest friend. "I believe you Russia, I really do. How about..." Denmark looked around the restaurant, only to frown softly when he found all his brothers eating at a table not too far away from his own.

Russia followed his line of sight and smiled softly when he saw what Denmark had seen.

"Your brothers really care for you."

Denmark nodded, even though he knew the comment had not been a question, then turned to Russia once more. "You think we can head back to the hotel before I tell you? I don't think it'd be very prudent to speak of all my problems while people are having a nice dinner."

Russia nodded at this, "Pretty true. I shall get the bill."

* * *

Denmark found himself jittery and nervous as they headed back to the hotel. When Russia had let go of his hand to go pay the food, Denmark found that he missed the warmth. But, as they headed back to their destination, he found the warmth once more when Russia wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

"I know you are not some woman needing to be protected, but that is not what I am offering, Daniya." Russia explained as they reached Denmark's room. "I am offering to help you solve these problems so you can be the smiling man you once were."

The Dane smiled up at him and nodded, then opened the door to his room and allowed Russia to step in. Once both men were in the room he closed the door after them and followed Russia towards the bed. That's were Denmark sat while Russia decided to sit in one of the armchairs the room provided.

It wasn't a simple room, nor was it lavish. It was just normal. With a bed, two armchairs pointed towards the television, a desk with stationery on it, and a nightstand beside the bed with a lamp. There was a closet to the back of the room and there was a small kitchenette at the front of the room. It was normal and Denmark liked it.

"So, would you tell me what is troubling you now, Daniya?"

Denmark gulped softly as he remembered why it was that Russia was here, but still steeled his resolve. He was the King of Northern Europe! He had been a ferocious viking and he knew those savage ways had not completely left him! Talking shouldn't be so hard!

"I've been receiving these letters. Weird letters that tell me the writer wants me to be theirs..." Denmark's voice faded, for he knew how stupid this must sound.

They were just letters, right?! It's not like the letters would hurt him!

But Russia didn't act as if his worried were unjustified. He actually brought his hand up to his chin with a frown on his lips.

"These letters, do you have them here?"

Denmark blinked up at him, surprised that Russia would even ask that. He didn't think this was slightly stupid?

"I have the one I received this morning."

"Can you get it for me?"

The Dane blinked at him once more, but still nodded and stood up from the bed. He walked towards the nightstand beside the bed and opened one of the drawers. Inside lay the offending piece of paper, almost looking innocent if one didn't read what it held.

Denmark frowned softly as he picked it up, then handed it over to Russia. He sat down while the taller man read it over, feeling slightly better. At least this secret wasn't only his now. Russia also knew of his problems.

And once the Russian had finished reading the letter, Denmark wasn't sure how the man felt. His face was stony with no emotions. He didn't even try to hide his feelings behind that innocent smile.

"This is serious, Denmark." Russia told him, looking up at the Dane. "There are others like this?"

Denmark nodded, frown deepening as Russia's did.

Then the Russian stood up suddenly, causing Denmark's eyes to widen. "I shall go to my hotel room and get my things."

Denmark fumbled as he stood up as well, following after the taller man. "Wait a minute, Russia! Why would you need your things?"

Russia's fast movement slowed as Denmark's hand fell on his shoulder, then he turned around to look down at the man. "I am not going to let you stay alone in this room! If these letters are all like this, you are in danger, Daniya! You clearly have a stalker and this person has no qualms about getting physical!"

Denmark flinched away at the Russian's tone, which was harsh and slightly angry, and he stepped back to not anger the man anymore. Russia's face softened slightly at the Dane's actions and he stepped forward and wrapped him up in a hug.

"I am sorry, my friend, I did not mean to scare you. But this is incredibly worrisome." Russia spoke softly, doing his best to calm the Dane down.

Denmark nodded slowly and wrapped his own arms around the Russian, then sighed in relief. Russia was rather comfortable and warm. He felt safe when around him.

"I will go get my things now. I wish to not leave you alone, but it is better earlier than later." Russia explained in a more calmed manner now, getting a nod from Denmark.

He didn't want Russia to go out of his way to help him. Nor did he want Russia to worry over him, but he knew the Russian still would. So instead of trying to stop the man, Denmark did his best to smile up at him.

"Hurry, then."

With those words Russia nodded and left the room, all the while Denmark frowned after him.

He didn't want to bother any of his friends, yet it seemed like no matter what he did, he ended up worrying them all.

* * *

"That is it, I need to say it, I am starting to worry for Denmark!" Finland announced as they saw their brother leaving with the Russian.

The Finn was glaring at the pair while Sweden death glared at them, but Norway and Iceland just kept their cool as they ate.

The Nordics had been really worried. Their brother had not only denied them their request to eat breakfast together, but had then proceeded to hang out with Russia! One of the most dangerous countries he could ever get close to!

Finland knew Denmark had always been very reckless, and he also knew the Dane had always had a big heart. No matter who it was, Denmark would want to help and make them smile. So he hadn't been all the at surprised when they found him and Russia sitting together and chatting.

But what had surprised him was the fact that Denmark chose Russia over his brothers! They were brothers! They were supposed to stick together and not abandon each other!

"You're not the only one, Finny." Norway mumbled, waving his hand softly in a careless manner.

He also cared for Denmark, but he also knew that the Dane was a grown man. He could have whichever friends he wanted to have as long as he didn't come crying to Norway after. And while Russia clearly was a dangerous man, sometimes... One should just let Denmark be stupid to actually learn to not be stupid.

"But it's not like we can tell him who he can and can't hang out with." He continued, looking at Finland with eyes devoid of emotion. "I'm pretty sure he's old enough to know who's good and who's bad."

Finland's eyebrows drew in and his frown grew at these words, but Iceland just shook his head. "We shouldn't be leaving him out to dry so quickly, Norge. Russia's dangerous-"

"Exactly why we shouldn't interfere." Norway interrupted, glaring at his younger brother. "Russia's a dangerous country and an even crazier man. Let Denmark get hurt and find out why he shouldn't play with fire. We'll still be here to help cure his wounds."

Norway sat back in his chair and motioned for the waiter to come up, he was ready to pay the bill.

While he acted so calmly, Iceland frowned deeply, Sweden glared at him, and Finland whimpered softly. He didn't like where this could be going.

But Norway was right. If Denmark refused to listen to reason, then they would just have to let him learn by himself.

Finland just hoped he didn't get too hurt while learning.

**Please review. **


End file.
